ylt_yeovilfandomcom-20200215-history
October 2019
October 2019 During the month of October, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches and 1 Checkatrade Trophy match. They ended the month 1st in the League. League 1: MD11 Ipswich Town Post-match Interview "Entertaining game! Ipswich had us pressed back for long spells but we resisted well and came through with the two quick goals around the halfway point. Reuvers continuing his form and another goal for Browne capped off a fine win." Checkatrade Trophy: RD2 Doncaster Rovers Post-match Interview "All of the action came around the midway point again but I am pleased we managed to hold out for a win! It's a competition that we would like to do better at this year compared to last year, and I think we will, but we have to take it one match at a time!" League 1: MD12 Wimbledon Post-match Interview "Man, that was a tough game. Despite it being the best defence against the worst attack, they really gave us a run for our money! Thankfully super-sub Santos was at hand to tap-in a well-worked team goal at the end of the match to rescue the three points! I can confirm that we have accepted an offer for G. Warren to join Colchester United in January. Now it's down to the player and his agent to finalise the move. I'll update you once it develops!" League 1: MD13 Barnsley Post-match Interview "I have no idea how that didn't end in double digits but it doesn't matter! It was a wonderful brace from Reuvers who could have had a hattrick if not for the post denying him twice! It was a very dominant display and a huge improvement over Wimbledon. A quick mention to Moore today who I know is a favourite around here. He was dominating us every time they went forward. I don't doubt that he'll be playing at a higher level soon! Next up is Luton Town who sit in third place. A great chance for us to open up a points gap!" League 1: MD14 Luton Town Post-match Interview "Another tightly contested game but a brilliant result! It was a little tough for some of the guys after playing just three days ago, but we found a nice balance to keep the team fresh while maintaining our great form. Marcus Degerlund has been exceptional this season and his first goal for the club really seals a fantastic start to his career here. A powerful header direct from a corner is something we have been lacking - here's hoping for a few more! I can confirm that G. Warren will be departing the club in January 2020." League 1: MD15 Oxford United Post-match Interview "Being perfectly honest, I had accepted the draw today. They were very strong defensively and they weren't giving us an inch. It was through sheer persistence that was managed to score the first goal. James' goal was the icing on the cake, but the scoreline isn't that reflective of the game itself. Overall, it was a great game to watch and it completes a perfect month of not conceding a goal in the league!" YeoLaTengo Monthly Review What a perfect month for Yeovil Town! Not only do we sit top of the table, but we're a real force to be reckoned with! I mean, only one goal conceded in 15! The entire back 5 warrant all of the praise they are receiving and then some. We're so much stronger offensively these days too. Funny that we seem to favour 2-0 a lot but they could so easily be higher. There were a few tricky fixtures this month where we looked like we would drop points, but we pushed through and managed to pick up all the points at the last minute on 2 occasions. But with spirits so high, it's no wonder the club took the initiative to renew the contracts of a number of players who were due to expire by the end of the season. This month did see the club confirm the January sale of G. Warren to Colchester. This shows the clubs commitment to lowering the average age of the squad, and it might even mean a recall for English CB, and youth academy prospect, Reece Clarke from his loan at AS Beziers to make up the numbers. He is also able to play RB, so it could mean that he can cover for J. Grant once his 2-year loan spell from Chelsea comes to an end. But top of the table with 37 points, 7 points clear of second and a busy month in November means there is no time to rest! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month There are so many worthy candidates to pick from this month. But I think it has to be a defensive player. Which is why Marcus Degerlund is our winner for October 2019! He is integral next to O. Sowunmi in defence and together they have dominated every forward they've come up against. But scoring his first goal for the club really puts a gleam on what has been a terrific month for the young Swede! Contract news F. Schram extended his contract until 2021 T. James extended his contract until 2021 O. Sowunmi extended his contract until 2022 A. Gafaiti extended his contract until 2021 B. Mugabi extended his contract until 2021 R. Seager extended his contract until 2021 Transfer News * Yeovil Town confirm the sale of 35-year old English CB Gary Warren to 'Colchester '(England). Yeovil Town will receive £58,000. He departs in January 2020.